morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Richmond
}} Vanessa was a student at Morning Glory Academy, whose cover was blown after a failed rescue attempt of Abraham. She seems reluctant to follow Irina. Infiltrating the Academy Four years before arriving at Morning Glory Academy, Vanessa was a member of Abraham's school, where her mother was an instructor. When she was selected along with Irina, Guillaume, Akiko, Ian, and Fortunato to go to the Academy, her mother, who was worried for her safety, helped her pack "it". Two years later (presumably the Truants were all sent to different families in order to apply to the Academy undetected), Vanessa was picked up from the airport by Albert, and fell asleep in the car, as everyone else does. She was greeted at the Academy by Lara Hodge, who showed her around before taking her to the orientation. Her roommates were Irina, Akiko, and Pamela. She met and flirted with Brendan, another new entrant. Irina warned Vanessa to stay away from him, though she and Brendan became close, with Vanessa even letting him know about her true mission. Approximately two years after Irina's failed attempt on the Headmaster, Vanessa organized a rescue of Abraham. Vanessa holds 'the phone' during her recruitment meeting. She reminds her brothers and sister that the new entrants will provide a tool to kill Abraham. The attempt was a failure: Brendan was killed, Akiko was subjected to Nine's treatments, and Vanessa was locked in a cell. Truants Almost a month later, Vanessa, now wearing a prison jumpsuit, was rescued from confinement by Ian and Irina. They tracked down Hunter, who was about to be stabbed to death by Zoe. Vanessa witnessed Irina shoot Zoe. After a few moments, she was then reunited with Hisao and Guillaume. The group set off towards the Tower, where Irina instructed Hunter to perform a ritual. While in the Tower, Vanessa's language changed to Hebrew. When Hisao saw his brother being used as a sacrifice, he told Hunter to escape. Hunter obliged, and ran towards the exit. Irina tried to stop him with her rifle, but Vanessa jostled her, and the bullet pierced the boy's shoulder instead. Hunter managed to escape. The Truants regrouped in the forest, where Hisao, who was knocked unconscious by Irina, woke up. He was disgusted at Irina's behavior and left the group. Irina threatened to shoot him, and warned Vanessa not to interfere with her again. Hisao called her bluff, and Irina didn't take the shot. However, she thought that he was too late to change anything. The four continued on towards the school encampment when they saw a bright pillar of light shoot up into the sky. Vanessa thought something had gone wrong, because Fortunato and Akiko were supposed to meet up with them. Irina insisted that it didn't matter, and with Guillaume's prodding, admitted to the group that she was not trying to save Abraham -- she was trying to kill his son. Irina defended her methods -- her plan is necessary to save the world. She told Vanessa that trying to fight the war the way Abraham taught them had cost her the life of her love, Brendan. The Truants reached the school and finally met up with Fortunato, who was cradling an unconscious Akiko. He told the group that they had already failed. Akiko had tried to stop the sacrifice and save Jun, and had paid the price. While the rest of the truants were concerned for Akiko's welfare, Irina rushed off into the building alone. Akiko's sacrifice brought the time-displaced students back in time to the present. The Truants, including Vanessa, were shortly captured by Daramount, who expressed disappointment at their actions. Irina attempted to stage a coup by mentally enslaving the school's security, but her control was broken when Casey Blevins returned and activated the Cylinder. With order restored, things return to normal, and the truants were all taken into custody. Demerits Vanessa was imprisoned in a dungeon, and briefly communicated with an unknown prisoner until she was released by Lara Hodge. Lara brought Vanessa to a shrine, bringing them briefly briefly to the night before Brendan's death so that Vanessa could say goodbye. The Past Vanessa at some point time travels thirteen years in the past with the assistance of Lara Hodge, having Vanessa visit Lara's eleven-year-old self. Vanessa lured Lara from her bed, saying she has information about Lara's mother. She revealed that Lara's mother passed on an ability to Lara which would let her go back into her personal past, and that in the future, it would be Lara who sent Vanessa back. Lara implied that Vanessa was one of the "people we kept in the ground when she was little", like Ted. Vanessa brought Lara to The Cave and explained how it works, citing the Allegory of the Cave. After Vanessa explained how it works, Lara savagely beat Vanessa unconscious with a rock. Lara then dragged Vanessa's body to a security guard, and warned The Headmaster. Imprisoned Vanessa was shaved bald, and locked up for thirteen years. When her younger self, imprisoned for her actions during Woodrun, was briefly incarcerated in the cell besides hers, Vanessa scratched out a hole in the wall, and communicated with her younger self. Before she could divulge much information, Lara Hodge freed her younger self from the dungeon. After gaining the younger Vanessa's trust, Hodge entered Vanessa's cell, and chided her for trying futilely to reach her younger self. Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Truants Category:Abraham's Children Category:Female Characters